dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-96.19.38.41-20121220015139
Glitch and Lil T-Episode one (At school where everyone is in their street style look,but Glitch's pant leg isn't rolled up and he's not wearing the headphones) Glitch(in mind):Where's Mo?!?It's been 15 minutes!!! (Mo arrives with Taye,his girlfriend,and Lil T(Taye's little sister,in case you didn't know)and they are talking and laughing) Glitch:There you are!Where were you?!? Mo:I was just telling Taye the crazy dance we did at the train station yesterday Glitch:Umm,dancing to sexy chick is crazy?(you can watch them dancing to it on youtube in their crew looks) Mo:(laughs)Well no,but....look,you get my flow. Glitch:Yeah,I do.(smiles) Mo:I got to go with Taye to the library Glitch:(smile fades)Oh,umm,ok.I'll see you at practice after school? Mo:You bet dog! (He and Glitch do their special handshake(whatever it is!lol!i just know they have one!)) Mo:Peace!(walks away) Glitch(mumbles):Yeah...peace...(forgot about Lil T) Lil T:Mo's ignoring you too? Glitch:(remember that Lil T came too and stayed)Ya...tell me about it...(sighs) Lil T:Tell ME about it!We don't do anything that sisters do anymore!It's been like that ever since she starting dating Mo!(puts sad look on her face) Glitch:Yeah i know.He's actually missing some dance practices,and he used to NEVER do that!He didn't even WANT to before he started going out with Taye! Lil T:Yeah well, maybe we can hang out some time? Glitch:I don't see anything anything better to do.(smiles a little) Lil T:So that's a yes? Glitch:Yeah pretty much. Lil T:Ok well i got to go to class.See you later? Glitch:Yup!Bye! Lil T:Bye! (Glitch is at the place where he and Mo privately practice and is waiting for Mo to show up) Glitch:(sighs)I give up! (He leaves and goes home) Glitch:(in his room thinking about what story Mo will make up tomorrow for not being at practice)Seriously,Mo?Again?....(sighs)..... (his phone rings) (picks it up and sees that it's Lil T) (smiles that he gets to talk to someone other than himself) Glitch:(answers)Hey! Lil T:Hey Glitch!Taye's not home,as usual. Glitch:Mo didn't show up to practice. Lil T:(sighs)I wonder what story she'll make up about why she wasn't home to hang out with me when she promised she would hang out with me! Glitch:I was wondering about that too before you called! Lil T:(laughs)Well,since we both have no one to hang out with,do you want to come over? Glitch:(sits up and smiles)Sure! Lil T:Do you know where we live? Glitch:Yeah.I walk with him there after we're finished practicing....well,i used to until he stopped coming to practice.... Lil T:(sighs)I wish we still had our friends. Glitch:(smiles again)Yeah,me too.Btw,i changed into my crew outfit so don't be surprised if my suspenders that hang down my jeans get caught on something!(laughs) Lil T:(laughs)I'll see you in a few minutes? Glitch:Yep.See you when i get there! Lil T:You too! (After Glitch arrives) Glitch:(knocks on her door)Anyone home?)hears Lil T laugh and walk to the door in the background) Lil T:(opens door)Come in. Glitch:Thanks.(walks in,walks to couch and falls on couch.then sits up) Lil T:(walks to fridge and opens it)Want a drink? Glitch:Umm...what do you have? Lil T:Water...Coke.......Sprite.........Barq's rootbeer............... Glitch:I think i'll just have a Sprite. Lil T:Ok(gets a Sprite out and tosses it to Glitch when he looks over) Glitch:(easily catches with one hand and opens it and takes a drink)Thanks. Lil T:Your welcome.Nice catch! Glitch:(smiles)Thanks again.I used to play football with my dad when i was little so i'm pretty good at catching things.We don't do it that much anymore,but we still sometimes go outside to the backyard and toss it back and forth a bit. Lil T:Your dad's a nice man.He helped my mom with almost everything when she broke her leg! Glitch:(confused)Really? Lil T:(also gets confused)Yeah.You don't remember? Glitch:I never knew. Lil T:Oh.Well, we were only four when it happened.In fact,that's when we met! Glitch:It was also when Mo and Taye met...(mumbles when he gets to "Mo") Lil T:(pushes thought out of her head and sighs)Well,what do you want to do? Glitch:(also pushes thought out of head)Wanna go for a walk on the beach? Lil T:Sure!There's nothing better to do here. ------At the beach------ Lil T:(kicking the water and smiling while Glitch sits on a log across from her) Glitch:(watching,noticing how beautiful she is) Lil T:(walks over and sits next to him)I think coming to the beach was a great idea! Glitch:Yeah,me too.In fact,it was funner than i thought it would be!(specifically meaning spending time with Lil T but she thinks he means watching the ocean and having someone to hang out with) Lil T:I know right!(looks over at Glitch when he's not looking and noticing how handsome and cute he is) Glitch:(reaches for her hand) Lil T:(reaches for his hand) (They hold hands) Lil T:(looks at Glitch) Glitch:(looks at Lil T and leans in) Lil T:(leans in and closes eyes) Glitch:(closes eyes) (they kiss) -The end of Episode 1-Hope you enjoyed!(Yes,of course,there will be more episodes!):)